A Lost Hope: The Footsteps of Destiny
by Digigirl05
Summary: 25 years ago, the Digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon but two months after that battle, an explosion occurred locking them out of the digital world forever. 25 years later, their children will receive new devices called DigiWatches that will allow them to gain entrance to the digital world. Can they win the battle lost 25 years ago?
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone. This does not follow the epilogue of the series as I did not like it. If people enjoy this story, I might write a fanfic on how the parents of the new Digidestined get together. Please read & review as I'm the type of person who thrives on motivation due to having low self-esteem_

Prologue: After all these years

25 years have passed since our adventures in the digital world have ceased and since the gates closed between the two worlds. All of us have settled into our own lives though without our partners, there always seems to be a hole in our hearts that is filled with a longing to see them. Though I still believe that one day I will see Patamon again just like last time.

I have now become a novelist and write stories about our adventures in the digital world, of course leaving out some of the more brutal details. Tai became a fire-fighter saving many lives in a different way than what we all used to in the digital world. Sora became a fashion designer and is amazing at her profession. My brother Matt's band has produced many albums and still does today. He continues to be a famous singer here in Japan. Mimi's begun her own cooking show, which is great for us since it usually allows us to have a prior taste of her amazing cooking. Joe finally accomplished his long time dream and became one of the best general practitioners here in Japan today. Izzy became a computer engineer and became so busy that he hardly gets the time for social activities though that isn't much of a change from when we were all children.

Davis began his own noodle-cart business just as he confessed in the end of the final battle. It is now so successful that it's become an international franchise. Kari became a kindergarten school teacher and loves her job so much. She is considered to be one of the best teachers in her school. Ken became a detective which Yolei still protests that it's too dangerous for him. Yolei on the other hand is a successful social worker and with her attitude and energy is the perfect career for her. Cody became a defense attorney and his honesty as well as sense of justice makes him the best at what he does.

We've all grown up through the years but none of us will ever forget all that we've shared with the digimon. One day, we will see them again.


	2. Just Another Day

_Thank you for the reviews guys! It means a lot to me that you took out the time to read and review my first ever project. Talk about not being able to start small huh? I will try and keep a good speed on updating as I hand-write my chapters out first before typing them up. To my reviewers, if I can support you in any of your fanfics please shoot me a PM._

Episode 1: Just Another Day

"KAMIYA!" Sam Ichijouji's irritated voice cut through the silent air. "Would you stop being your annoying self and give me back my geography book?!"

"No way!" Takao Kamiya's voice called back. "Matty and I need it!"

"Do your own homework!" Sam snapped in response before reaching over and grabbing Takao's wrist.

Takao gave off a boyish grin and pried his wrist loose. The son of Tai and Sora Kamiya was a huge trouble-maker and tended to land himself into detention a lot. Either for pranking people or spending too much time playing soccer and not paying attention to his studies. He had bushy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had inherited his father's old goggles which pushed back his hair.

However, Sam, the son of Ken and Yolei Ichijouji could not be more different in personality to the goggleheaded boy. He was calm, controlled and Takao always managed to find a way to grate his nerves somehow. He had short wavy blue hair and jet black eyes.

"Would you guys stop fighting already?" Mickey Motomiya said softly from his twin brother Matty Motomiya's side. The twin boys of Davis and Kari Motomiya despite being identical twins were nothing alike when it came to personality. Matty was Takao's partner in crime when it came to pranking though he didn't fight with Sam as much due to Mickey keeping the peace between them. Neither of the boys seemed to hear Mickey's soft voice though as their voices escalated in volume.

Mickey and Matty both had wavy brown hair and dark, reddish brown eyes. Mickey's hair was more wavy while Matty tended to spike his hair. Matty's brown eyes went to the anxious expression on his twin's face and despite being the younger twin, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing it gently causing Mickey to look at him. Their eyes met for a moment and Mickey smiled gratefully. They were snapped out of their moment by Takao's loud, annoyed voice.

"STOP BEING SUCH A KNOW-IT-ALL ICHIJOUJI!" On a rage driven impulse, Takao punched Sam in the face. The Motomiya twins exchanged worried looks before running forward and each twin grabbing one of the boys. Matty grabbed his cousin and best friend, pulling Takao back before he could launch another punch at Sam. Mickey quickly pulled Sam back, stilling his wrists and standing in front of him so he couldn't even get near the gogglehead.

"Takao, calm down!" Matty cried tightening his grip on the Kamiya boy as he attempted to pry himself loose. Cooling him down sure wasn't proving to be an easy task. He then added "We'll just ask Hinata for help." This did seem to calm him down slightly although he still looked angry.

"Sam, please just relax." Mickey counselled in a gentle voice. His soft tone did manage to have some affect and made Sam's stiff, angry shoulders relax slightly. Before either of the conflicting boys could say anything, another voice spoke up.

"You two fighting again?" An exasperated female voice asked causing all four boys to stop what they were doing and turn towards where the source of the voice was coming from. The voice belonged to none other than one of the most popular girls in the entire school, Hinata Ishida. She was a cheerleader for the school soccer team and also a close friend to the boys. Hinata was the daughter of Matt and Mimi Ishida. She had wavy brown hair that went down to her waist and ocean-blue eyes.

"Hinata…it's Ichijouji's fault, he won't lend Matty and I his geography book." Takao whined to his female best friend. "Friends are supposed to help each other."

Sam scoffed at those words whereas Hinata sighed at her best friend's antics.

"To have a friend, you have to be a friend which you aren't Kamiya." Sam replied, scowling at the gogglehead.

Mickey and Hinata both gaped at Sam in shock. They both knew that Takao's actions tended to irritate Sam more than anyone else but they hadn't expected him to say something that harsh.

"Sam…" Mickey began but the other boy pried the older Motomiya twin off him, reached over, snatching his geography book from Takao before walking off. Takao was fuming causing Hinata to move over and put a hand on his arm.

"Takao, why don't you and Matty come over after school?" Hinata offered kindly. Despite being popular and materialistic, she was still quite nice to all 4 of the boys and her little cousin Emily. She refused to get along with Akemi Izumi and Kita Kido however as they classified as below her reputation.

Takao groaned slightly, annoyed by Sam's attitude and wondering why the other hated him so much. He had never done anything so bad to deserve the attitude given to him by the Ichijouji boy.

"I guess." Takao muttered sounding a little put-off but managed to smile at Hinata, glad at least she was there for him. Mickey smiled at the fact that Matty also looked quite relieved that Hinata was willing to help them out. He turned to his twin.

"Well, I'm going to see what Kita is up to." Mickey informed him while Hinata rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. Matty nodded, knowing despite the fact that Kita wasn't the most polite person, Mickey cared about her and wasn't about to give up on her just because she was hostile towards him.

Kita Kido, the daughter of Joe and Momoe Kido was seated on a lunch table on her own, looking off into space. She had wavy blonde hair that went a bit below her shoulders and light brown eyes. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she jumped slightly but relaxed when she saw it was only Mickey.

"Hey." Mickey spoke up softly taking a seat besides her. "I hope I didn't interrupt you from anything."

"Don't you care at all about your precious popular reputation?" Kita retorted coldly. She didn't mean to be so rude to someone as kind as Mickey but if she couldn't be attached her own parents then friends were only a temporary glow that would soon fade away.

Mickey shrugged at Kita's cold words.

"I never have before and I won't start now." Mickey told her honestly. Matty had told him many times that Kita didn't deserve his friendship but Mickey was sure that the blonde's cold exterior was simply a mask to protect herself. "Anyway, I was just wondering, would you like to come over after school? Matty and Takao will be at Hinata's house so it'll be just my parents and I."

Kita gaped at Mickey for a moment as he invited her to come over to his place. Although she didn't usually accept an offer like that, she decided it was better than going home where her Mum was usually having one of her parties and her Dad was at his Clinic.

"Sure, better than home anyway." Kita said trying to make it seem like she didn't care. In truth she was glad Mickey had invited her.

Mickey smiled before returning to eating his own lunch and both of them fell silent, lost in their own thoughts.


	3. The Runaway Digimon

_Once again, thanks for the reviews! If there are any readers who are reading but not reviewing, my request is please review or if you're too shy, send me a PM saying what you think and any criticism on how I could possibly improve._

Episode 2: The Runaway Digimon

"RUN, AGUMON!" Biyomon's shrill voice cried out as two bright pink feathers pushed the orange dragon towards the portal that a red-haired boy with an Imperialdramon was temporarily holding open. Screams erupted from the pink bird digimon as a thin, white needle hit her side causing her to collapse unconscious. The evil digimon that had attacked her now headed to grab Agumon but another attack distracted it.

"BUNNY BLAST!" Terriermon came flying through the air attacking the dark digimon and grabbing Agumon's paw in his own and making a lunge for Imperialdramon's back, landing straight on target. The portal sucked all four of them in and what materialised in front of them was a town with humans walking along the streets. The two digimon let out a cry of alarm as they were tossed off Imperialdramon's back onto the ground. People were beginning to gather around, rushing out from their houses. Agumon caught sight of Tai and attempted to run to him but Imperialdramon swatted him causing him to go tumbling.

"Agumon!" Tai Kamiya cried running forward and fell down to his knees, wrapping his arms around his partner before looking up at Imperialdramon with wide, shocked eyes.

"Tai!" "Dad!" Cries from his wife Sora, his son Takao and his best friend Matt distracted him enough to see them rushing towards him. Matt stopped besides Tai while Sora was standing in front of Takao, Hinata and Matty in order to shield them from Imperialdramon's looming figure. A few feet away from them stood Sam, Akemi, Mickey and Kita. Emily Takaishi had also arrived with her parents, T.K. and Catherine Takaishi. She had long flowing blonde hair that slid below her hips and baby blue eyes. She hid timidly behind her mother, scared of the huge monster.

T.K. was pale-faced and wide-eyed as he saw Imperialdramon. He took out his cell-phone, calling Davis though it seemed he already knew and was headed this way with Kari. He and Kari arrived with Ken and Yolei as well.

"IMPERIALDRAMON!" Both Davis and Ken cried in unison. Davis, for the first time in his entire life was struck speech. Flashbacks surged through his mind of the times he and DemiVeemon pigged out on snacks or just spent the whole day sleeping or teaching his partner to play video games which he always lost. He had somehow known that the gates closing 25 years ago was one of the worst things that could have happened but somehow he had hoped that things would turn out alright. Kari moved forward, placing her hand in her husband's and while the warmth of the touch was comforting it still didn't take away the hole that had dug deep through Davis's heart.

Ken wasn't faring much better either. Seeing his partner like this reminded him of his days as the Emperor. Somehow he knew that Imperialdramon was being controlled by something or someone which made him feel responsible. He was the one being so power-hungry who had wanted to enslave the entire digital world. Yolei wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders and felt them shake.

"Stop!" Kita yelled suddenly lunging forward, grabbing Terriermon and attempting to jump back gracefully but ended up tripping. Mickey ran forward, catching her before she could hit the ground. Imperialdramon growled at them but the redheaded boy jumped onto his back.

"Give us Agumon and Terriermon." The boy said coolly, his voice calm but it sent chills down Mickey's spine. "And we'll let you live."

"Don't you dare touch my niece!" Yolei yelled, glaring at the boy. There was something familiar about him, like she had seen him before but she wasn't certain her thoughts were correct and right now her concern was making sure niece remained safe since her parents weren't here right now.

Kita, however wasn't intimidated by the boy and met his gaze equally.

"Like hell," Kita retorted icily holding the little white bunny closer to her and brushing Mickey off so she could move forward. "I don't stand for bullying. Especially not in someone's own home, a place where they're meant to feel loved and protected. They trust that place to protect them and I'm not letting you take them there only to be hurt." She knew how it felt to be in your own home and feel like you didn't belong there. Everyone seemed to be looking at her in surprise, even Hinata who had never liked her very much.

"Kita…" Mickey murmured softly, looking at her as if he were seeing her properly for the first time.

Suddenly, a purple glow surrounded Kita almost blinding her and those around her before a purple-coloured watch appeared in her hands. Terriermon's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp which distracted Kita from staring at the strange looking watch to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"That's a Digi-Watch." Terriermon replied. "The legend foretold that the new heroes that would one day save our world would have the Digi-Watches to make us digivolve. Let's try it Kita! Point the Digi-Watch at me!"

Kita looked taken aback. She looked around for some assistance and her eyes met with Mickey's for one moment. He seemed to sense her hesitance reached over taking her hand, squeezing it and nodding towards her. The blonde flushed a little at the action but for once didn't pull away from him. With her free hand, she pointed the Digi-Watch at Terriermon.

Imperialdramon had begun sending attacks at the shield the Digi-Watch had temporarily produced. It was beginning to break so Kita hoped that the miracle she was expecting would happen soon. Terriermon began to be bathed in a purple light.

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!"

The little white bunny was now larger in size and had a brown belt over his chest as well as a green mask over his eyes. He now also wore baggy swamp green pants.

"GARGO PELLETS!" Gargomon fired Vulcans from both of his arms at Imperialdramon. The red-haired boy tensed and moved back.

"Imperialdramon we need to retreat. For now." The boy said, irritation clearly lacing his tone and he glared at Kita who glared right back. "This is far from over though. The digital world is ours and so is every digimon." He wore a black-coloured Digi-Watch and raised it in the air, making a portal appear. The portal pulled the boy and Imperialdramon inside before closing once they had gone through.

Gargomon dedigivolved back to Terriermon, flying back over into Kita's arms who wrapped her free arm around him. Tai, who was holding his exhausted partner moved his gaze to all the other adult Digidestined there which was everyone saved for Joe and his wife Momoe. Sad, considering their daughter had just done an amazing job. After gathering his own thoughts, he decided to break the heavy silence that had fallen on their group.

"We need to hold a meeting." Tai announced firmly. "I'll inform Joe and Momoe about what happened here. Besides, I bet Agumon and Terriermon are hungry too as well as tired after all that running around right?" He glanced over at his Best Dgimon friend. Agumon nodded his head in agreement. He could use a time-out and some food sounded great right now.


	4. United as One

_Thanks for reviewing the fanfic once more. Love the constructive criticism and the compliments. Please keep reading! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit filler, but some chapters need to be explanation chapters._

Episode 3: United as One

The next day, a meeting was held at the Kamiya household. All the families sat in a large circle together. Momoe had attempted to hug Kita in relief that she was alright but her daughter moved away from her. Joe frowned at this but wisely chose not to say anything. Agumon sat besides Tai while Terriermon sat on Kita's lap. Both digimon were munching on snacks given to them by Sora. It was Tai who spoke up first.

"So Agumon tell us what happened after we were locked out of the digital world 25 years ago?" Tai asked his partner. "I mean Izzy made constant efforts to re-open the portal but every attempt failed so all we could do was sit back and pray that you guys were okay."

"Some good that did." Terriermon piped up sarcastically.

"Terriermon!" Kita scolded and Terriermon laughed.

"Moumentai!"Terriermon cried light-heartedly and at everyone's confused looks he proceeded to explain. "It means 'don't worry' or 'take it easy'." He shut up after a stern look from Agumon to get serious though Kita giggled a little at her partner's antics.

"When the explosion occurred and the gates closed, all of us chosen digimon were taken hostage." Agumon explained, shuddering a little upon remembrance but as Tai put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he found the courage to continue. "There was a human trio and they had an army of mega level digimon following them. The leader of their trio, Saku was particularly interested in DNA digivolution."

At these words, Tai glanced at his brother-in-law in concern. Kari squeezed Davis's hand gently trying to bring some comfort. The twins exchanged a silent glance between one another before looking at their father anxiously as well.

"So…Imperialdramon was formed by DNA digivolution?" Matty asked, still in shock from everything that had occurred. Sure, he had read about digimon in his Uncle T.K.'s novels but seeing them upfront was a whole different thing. Davis nodded at his son's question.

"Mine and Ken's partners combined to form the DNA digivolution of Imperialdramon," Davis explained to his children. "Your mother and Yolei's partners combined to form Sylphimon while T.K. and Cody's partners combined to form Shakkoumon. Agumon…how did the trio enslave them in the first place?"

Matty fell silent then and also turned back to Agumon. Agumon sighed at the anguish on both Davis and Ken's faces. This was the worst possible way for them to discover the demise of their partners.

"Saku's an inventor." Agumon explained to them. "She's invented these strange looking needles, of all different strengths and sizes. Once she inserts those into a digimon, it corrupts all their positive data, like a virus of some sort. So now most of the digimon in the digital world are corrupted and they've been destroying each other." He shook slightly thinking of how bad the digital world's condition was right now.

No one really knew what to say. It was a shock not to mention saddening that humans were once again attempting to interfere with the digital world. It created a feeling of guilt within the Adult Digidestined after all they had done to attempt to protect their partners and the good digimon out there. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Kita decided to break it off with another question.

"What about this DigiWatch? What can this do?" Kita said looking to Agumon. Her heart ached for poor Terriermon having to survive in a place like the digital world when the conditions there sounded awful.

"Well, the legends say that the power of the DigiWatch can cure the virus, just like the digivices could make the black gears disintegrate." Agumon told Kita, with a small smile. Without a second thought, Kita got to her feet.

"Then I'm going to the digital world." Kita decided. "I mean that boy was able to open the digital gate with the DigiWatch so I'm sure I can too." Going to the digital world and helping her new Digital Friend would not only give her a purpose in life but it would make her boring life a bit more adventurous.

Mickey glanced at Kita and while he was worried about her safety, he, too wanted to help the digimon. He smiled a little and stood up as well.

"I'm going with Kita." Mickey agreed softly. "Maybe I'll find my own partner too. Either way, you guys saved the digital world through teamwork. How do you know it isn't our turn to fight and defend that world?"

"Hold it!" Tai cried, raising his hand to silence the two teenagers despite their logical reasoning. "You heard what Agumon said. The digital world is extremely dangerous right now. You could be killed there. Leave this kind of fighting to the adults. It's too dangerous and you're not experienced at this."

But Takao seemed to be agreeing with Mickey and Kita. Besides, it might be kind of cool having his own digimon and fighting side by side with him.

"Dad, only the Digi-Watches can open the gate!" Takao cried out enthusiastically. "Matty, Hinata, Akemi, Emily, Ichijouji we could be the new team of Digidestined! Mum, Dad weren't you inexperienced when you started out?"

"Yeah but…" Tai began trying to come up with another excuse but Izzy cut him off before he could even open his mouth causing him to scowl slightly.

"They do have a point, Tai." Izzy pointed out logically. "I don't like the thought of sending Akemi into unknown dangers either but it seems to be no coincidence that Kita got that DigiWatch and the fact that almost all our digimon are unable to help out in fighting. It seems likely that our children are required to follow in the footsteps of destiny. We can guide them at least. After all, we had no one to guide us."

Akemi Izumi, the daughter of Izzy and Mina Izumi was listening to the conversation around her. She had curly red hair and dark black eyes. Hearing the words of the others, she had to admit going to the digital world sounded interesting.

"Yeah I want to go too." Akemi said in a softer voice than Takao but it showed eagerness as well.

Hinata groaned, she was going to have to end up going to make sure Takao didn't end up being too reckless. Her ocean-blue eyes met Sam's black ones and they both reached a silent agreement. She was going to make sure Takao didn't get himself into too much trouble while Sam was going to attempt to be the voice of reason of the group. Both of them moved to stand with the others, silently voicing their agreement.

Emily looked at everyone else and while she had to admit, after what she had heard about the digital world she was a little scared but she really wanted to meet her own digimon after seeing how close her Uncle Tai was with Agumon. She ran over and grasped Hinata's hand and nodded to her parents with a small smile. She was definitely going!

Matty moved besides Mickey, putting a hand on his arm. The twins exchanged a silent glance before going over to their parents.

"Dad, we promise to bring your partner back." Mickey said softly.

"If we are Digidestined, we'll do our best." Matty added in his agreement. Davis smiled, pulling both boys into a hug.

"Be careful." Was all Davis told them.

"We love you both so much." Kari added, ruffling their hair.

Yolei, however didn't seem to like the idea of sending Sam off to the digital world.

"Sam, you are not going there! It's too dangerous and you could get hurt…" Yolei began ranting but Ken placed a hand on her shoulder and their eyes met causing Yolei to relax slightly. Ken smiled at his son before pulling his family close.

"Stay safe, promise me." Ken said softly knowing his son had to do this.

"I will I promise Dad." Sam whispered back.

"Let's go to the gate together!" Takao said to his parents happily. "We can say our final goodbyes there." No one seemed to have any objections to that and they left the house together."


End file.
